Big Time Girls
by wibblie27
Summary: An OC story, where 4 girls move to the Palmwood, and eventualy end up with a member of BTR. More details inside, please read.  APPS CLOSED!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so basically, this is gonna be an OC story where 4 new girls move to the Palm Woods, and end up falling for the members of BTR. I am only accepting 2 apps, because I'm putting one of my characters in (I know, it's cheesy), and I just got another app. Anyways, also in my story imma pretend that Jo and Camille never existed. Please fill out the app, and just because you filled the app out first doesn't mean that your getting in. And every member needs a girl! So, I'm not writing this fic unless I have a girl for each guy. But I already have a gril for Kendall , Carlos, and Logan. So just James is left! Any apps putting Carlos, Kendall, or Logan as thier guy will be ignored, because the spots are already filled. Please put in one app per person!

Application:

Name (First and Last):

What they do : (Act, Sing, Model, ect.)

Appearance :

Outfit :

Personality : (BE DESCRIPTIVE!)

5 Traits to describe the possible contestant (positive):

5 Traits to describe the possible contestant (negative):

Her Likes:

Her Dislikes:

Her Fear and Why:

Past relationships:

Which member would she be friends with?:

What member would she be paired up with?:

Why I should pick you:

Please send in apps!


	2. Chapter 2

To start off,I apologize for posting the wrong chapter a while ago. I am writing multiple fics and I made a big boo-boo. So if you can, please pretend that never happened :)

Okay, so I asked for apps for James and you guys gave them ! However I have my list of girls made up now. If you are not in the story, I apologize, but read because your character may make an apperance! The girls are as follows:

Kirsten Porter - Actress and Singer

Isabella Anderson - Actress, Singer, Dancer, and Model

Waverly Bloss - Actress, and working on being a Broadway sensation

Natalie Tracy Brooks - Dancer

Again, I apologize to all of those who DIDN'T make it. I hope you enjoy the story anyways Imma update asap, and try to put it up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So, this is my first BTR story, and if I'm extremely OOC I apologize :P Also, I would like to thank everyone for submitting characters! It really means a lot to me ! J

Please, read on !

As the boys of B.T.R. sat by the pool, something popped into James' head.

"Guys, we need girlfriends." he says suddenly

"What do you mean?" Logan asks

"I mean, we are a boy band, that have no girlfriends to speak of! Plus it gets kind of weird when there's just guys."

"He's got a point." Carlos adds.

"Okay, true, but, how are we supposed to get the girls of our dreams to just randomly show up out of the blue?" Kendall enquires

Just as he says that 4 girls appear out of what seems nowhere.

The boys' jaws drop.

"Okay, dude, you are like skilled or something." Logan tells him.

The girls walk over to talk to them.

"Hi, I'm Waverly!" says a very happy looking girl. She has golden elbow-length hair, that is slightly curled. She has side bangs and lots of freckles, she is rather on the short side. She wears spring green short dress, spaghetti strap, with gold sequins. White, knee-length leggings, and brown, sparkly flats. Gold hoops earrings, a gold "daughter's pride" necklace, and butter-scotch colored sunglasses which she wears in her hair.

"I'm new here and I was wondering where the nearest bathroom is?"

"Hi…." Says James as though he was in a dream.

"Hey, how's it goin'?" Kendall asks trying to be cool.

"I..uh.." Carlos says nervously.

"The bathroom is over there, then talk a left. Your pretty." Logan says

Waverly blushes "hee ,hee. Thanks"

And she walks away.

"Dibs!" James says

"You can't call dibs on a girl." Kendall replies

"Your just jealous 'cause I called dibs first." James explains.

Another one of the 4 girls walks up to them. She is skinny and has dark brown hair with lighter brown highlights that fall over her shoulders. She wears a spaghetti strap shirt with denim short shorts and converse.

"Hey, I'm Isabella. I'm new here and anted to introduce myself."

"Hey, I'm Kendall, welcome to the Palm woods. It's good to see more people coming."

"Thanks. It's great to meet you. Anyways the real reason I came over here was to tell Carlos something. You see that girl over there?"

She points at a taller girl, who has chocolate brown hair pulled in a tight french braid that goes half-way down her back. She has her nose pierced, and has a scar over her left eyebrow. She wears She wears a dark purple hoodie, with black knee-length shorts, and grey converse.

"yeah…" Carlos replies

"Her name is Kirsten and she wanted me to tell you that she thinks your hott." Isabelle responds

Carlos blushes at this.

"Anyways I gotta get going. It was nice meeting you all."

And she also walks away.

"Okay, you were totally into her." Logan says to Kendall about Isabella.

"Kind of.."

"Well that's one less person to stand in the way of Waverly." James says happily.

"Dude, that is not fair! Give one of us a shot!" Logan demands

"Seriously! You ALWAYS get the girl!" Carlos replies

"What are you complaining about, that chick over there thinks your 'hott' remember?" James questions

Carlos blushes again.

"Anyways Waverly is gonna be mine." James says

"I like her more though!" Logan cries out

"Would you both just stop it?" Kendall says angrily.

Just then yet another one of the four girls walks up to them.

"Hi, I'm Natalie! And it's really hard for me to be over here, because you are all so hott!" She exclaims

"Your not so bad yourself" James says in a flirtatious tone

"I, uh, ohm gosh ohmygoshohmygsh. I gotta go. Bye!"

"Well that was interesting." Logan remarks

"And you said the girls of our dreams weren't just gonna show up out of the blue." James says to Kendall.

So that's all I got so far. Tell me what you think of it. Also, if you don't understand why something is happening, don't worry, I have my entire thing planned, so it will all make sense in the end. Thanks for reading! :D


	4. Chapter 4

AN: okay, so first things first. I would like to apologize for not updating recently. Like at all. I am easily distracted by shiny things like Facebook every time I meant to go on FanFiction. So yeah. Any who, here is my next chapter. Hopefully you'll like it, and if you don't like it, please don't tell me. Kay thanks

After the last encounter with the girls, James was starting to plot how to make Waverly his. Unfortunately, this did not work out extremely well seeing as how Logan was already flirting with her. James was not amused.

"Haha, you are sooo smart!" Waverly giggled to Logan.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." He replied smirking.

"Well you are!"

That's when James walked over.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asks

"Waverly was just telling me how smart she thinks I am." Logan informs James.

Waverly nods at this.

"Well, she's wrong." James remarks. "Logan, can I talk to you? Over there?" James asks.

"Sure. One moment please Waverly." Logan says.

James and Logan walk away from Waverly.

"Dude, why are you flirting with her?" James angrily asks.

"Because, I like her, and I think she might like me."

"But look at me!" James exclaims "I'm GORGEOUS."

"You know it's not all about the looks. Right?"

James becomes confused. Just then, Natalie walked over.

"Hey uh, James?"

"Yeeeeees?"

"Well I was wondering, if you um…"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, you're just SO hot."

"I know" He says smiling, and then glances over at Logan who is rolling his eyes.

"Well, anyways, did you um, maybe wanna, um, go uh, see a um, movie sometime, uh, maybe?" She asked nervously.

"sure! Sounds like a plan" he says with a wink.

Natalie then runs off to go squeal about it to Kirsten and Isabella.

"Wait," Logan starts saying to James. "Does this mean your dibs on Waverly is off?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"YES!" Logan says victoriously.

Then James walked off, and Logan walked back over to Waverly.

Meanwhile, Kirsten was attempting to climb a tree while Isabella was cheering her on. Then she fell down, crushing the accident prone Isabella.

"Oh my gosh! I am SO sorry!" Kirsten says trying not to laugh at Isabella's pain.

"Ugh! That really hurt!" Isabella says trying to get up. She eventually mages to do so but then turns around and hits Kendall and Carlos in the face, because she didn't know they were there. This causes Kirsten to laugh until she falls over.

"ouch!" Kendall exclaims

"Oh! Sorry! It's just Kirsten fell out of the tree and I-"

"Haha, yeah we saw that part." Carlos adds.

"Yeah, sorry about hitting you in the face!" Isabella says sincerely.

"It's all good. I mean I can easily forgive a pretty girl like you." Kendall says flirtatiously.

Isabella giggles at this.

Meanwhile, Kirsten has finally stopped laughing at everybody else's pain.

"Dude, you okay?" Carlos asks her.

"I just love other people's pain!" Kirsten replies enthusiastically.

"Actually I mean about falling out of the tree."

"Oh. Well, it happens all the time."

"Maybe you should get a helmet like mine." Carlos suggests with a shrug.

"Maybe you should give me YOUR helmet." Kirsten responds quickly.

"What? No! I love my helmet!"

"Fine then." Kirsten says as she climbs up the tree.

Then she falls down again, this time crushing Carlos, and Kendall and Isabella who are still flirting with each other.

So yeah, that's it for now! Hope it wasn't too bad! I'll try to update soon!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Okay, so yay here's the next chapter already! I didn't get distracted by twitter, or Facebook or Neopets this time, so yeah ;) (I do have them all open in another tab though ;D) Any who, here we go

We last found our friends, Isabella, Carlos, and Kendall all crushed beneath Kirsten because she fell out of a tree. But everybody turned out okay so it's all good. So, shall we see what's happening now? Yes, I believe we shall.

A few days after the tree incident, Kendall was talking to James about the date with Natalie.

"So, what happened?" Kendall enquired

"Well, we went to a movie." James explained

"Okay, but what movie?"

"I don't really remember we were too busy making-out."

"Yes, because you had to tell me that."

"Well, you did ask" James reminded him.

Little did they know, at that exact moment Isabella and Natalie were talking about the same thing.

"So, how did your date with James go?" Isabella asked

"It was amazing! We basically just made out the entire time."

"I see." Isabella responded

"So, what's up with you and Kendall?" Natalie tried to casually ask

"What? Nothing! Yet, anyways. I mean we kinda flirt and stuff, but I don't think we'll ever really get past that."

"Awwww. That's not good!"

"Tell me about it."

Meanwhile back over with James and Kendall.

"So are you ever gonna ask that Isabella girl out?" James questions

"Well, I planned on it; I just don't want to rush things you know?"

"No, I DON'T know." James replied. "Go ask her out. Over there. Right now."

"Fine then." Kendall says before walking over to Isabella and Natalie.

When Natalie sees that Kendall walked over, she slyly walked over to talk to James. But then they ended up making out again. Anyways, back to Kendall and Isabella.

"Hey, Isabella, so I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out sometime?"

"Yeah, sure that'd be great!" She says smiling

"Okay, so tonight I'll pick you up at 8?"

"Sounds like a plan." Isabella responds still smiling.

Meanwhile, Waverly was sitting under a tree, while Kirsten was in it.

"And that's why I never peel bananas." Kirsten concluded, of what we can assume was a long-winded pointless story. Just then Carlos and Logan walked up to them.

"Whatcha' doooooin?" Logan asked Waverly

"YOUR MOM!" Kirsten replied even though it quite obviously wasn't directed at her.

"Sitting under a tree." Waverly says, and then pints to Kirsten "She's sitting above me"

"Ah, I see." Logan replies.

"Yup. So what's up with you guys?" Waverly asks.

"Nothing much, just bored. And chillin' like villains." Carlos replies.

"That's always fun." Waverly replies.

At that moment Kirsten fell out of her tree. And that made everybody laugh because it happened so often. But Carlos laughed most which really pissed off Kirsten, so she slapped him in the face, then walked away.

"Dude what was THAT all about?" Logan asked

"Yeah, I mean I know she's crazy, but that's a little much." Waverly replied.

"I have no idea!" Carlos practically screamed.

With that he got up and walked away, leaving Waverly and Logan all alone.

"So, how's it going?" Logan casually says, putting his arm around her.

"Better now." She says smiling, and then holds his hand.

(Awwww young love, isn't it adorable?)

Then the lovely couple walked off, leaving the tree all alonley on its owny.

So there we go

Hope you liked it. I'll try to update soon, maybe. :P


	6. Chapter 6

AN: To start off, I would like to apologize, for making all of my chapters really short, I realize how short they are, but I'm not very good at this. Anyways, please keep on reading and lemme know what you think

We last left off at the tree being all aloney on its owny. However now, it was not all aloney on its owny because Kirsten was sitting in it. That's when Waverly, Isabella, and Natalie walked up.

"So, Waverly told us about you slapping Carlos. Why did you slap him?" Natalie wants to know.

"Well, you know a couple of days ago when I fell out of this tree and crushed, Isabella, Carlos and Kendall?"

They all nodded.

"Well, after Isabella and Kendall got up, Carlos tried to help me up, but then we fell behind a bush, and well, we just kinda started making out."

"And you never told me because…?" Waverly demanded

"SHUT YOUR FACE I'M NOT DONE!"

They all shut their faces.

"Anyways, afterwards, everything was all awkward and stuff, so we never really talked. I guess that because I saw him laughing at me yesterday, I kind of lost it."

"I understand. Kind of." Waverly says trying to comfort her. "Anyways I gotta go meet Logan. Laters."

"Yeah, and I gotta go meet James." Natalie says "Talk you guys after."

"Bye." Isabella and Kirsten say in sync.

"Okay, Kirsten," Isabella starts "I have an idea."

"Yeeeeees?"

"I'll help you, if you help me."

"Go on."

"You see, I'm really nervous about going on a date with Kendall and I –"

"YOU GOT A DATE WITH KENDALL! Congrats! You guys are gonna be together forever!" Kirsten exclaims in her "big girl" voice.

"Yeah, anyways, we can double. I'll go with Kendall, and you'll go with Carlos. See how it works out?"

"No, not really."

"It'll work! Trust me!"

"Fine, I trust you, but if it blows up, you're dead."

Later on, Kirsten was casually walking over to her tree, when she saw Waverly and Logan making out behind a bush.

"Hey!" she yells loudly.

They stopped and turned around at her.

"Can I help you?" Waverly asks

"Look, me and Isabella are going on a date."

"Well I didn't think you two rolled that way but-" Waverly started

"No! Not together! We're going on a double. But you guys should come to make it a triple. Make sense?"

"Yeah, I guess." Logan replies.

"Cool beans. I'll let you know details later." Kirsten says before she leaves

"So wait, you actually wanna go on this date with them?" Waverly asks.

"Yeah, I mean what's the worst that could happen."

"Everything?"

Then they went back to making out behind the bush.

Meanwhile, Isabella had the same idea Kirsten did. But instead of asking Waverly, asking Natalie. So she went to go find her.

She eventually found her, surprisingly, without James.

"Whatcha doooooin'?" She asked Natalie

"texting James." She said smiling

"I see. Speaking of James, I was wondering if you guys wanted to come on a date with me and Kirsten"

"Well, I didn't know you guys rolled that way but-"

"No! We're not going together! It's a double date. Me with Kendall, her with Carlos. Did you and James wanna come?"

"Sure I guess."

"Great I'll give you guys all the info once we get everything planned."

"Kay then."

So yeah that's it for now

Next chapter will be better, I promise xD

Thanks for reading


End file.
